


Baby Steps

by LittlebutFiery



Series: Parenting on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Not long before their wedding, Viktor and Yuuri discuss family.





	

“Viktor?”

Viktor was startled awake from where he slept on the couch – he hadn’t even realized he’d dozed off. Yuuri was standing in the doorway to their living room, wrapped up in a blanket.

“Yes, _luchik?_ ” Viktor asked groggily. “I thought you were napping.”

“I thought you weren’t,” Yuuri replied, smiling. Viktor laughed.

“Yes, well…I’ve grown tired in my old age,” Viktor teased. Now it was Yuuri’s turn to laugh, the blanket falling off his shoulders as he did so.

Yuuri quickly sobered, though, asking quietly, “Can we, uh…talk?”

Viktor had to fight down the electric shock of panic that ran through him, had to shake off the violent clenching of his stomach, as he answered weakly, “Of course, Yuuri. What about?”

“Well…” Yuuri looked hesitant and unsure as he sat down on the other side of the couch. “I…don’t really know how to say this.”

If someone could feel themself dying, Viktor thought, he was certainly feeling it. The past months had been blissful peace with Yuuri in the offseason – could he have noticed something going horribly wrong? How could he have missed Yuuri being so unhappy?

“…you’re not listening to me,” Viktor was faintly aware of Yuuri saying.

“What?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri laughed. “I’m not breaking up with you, Viktor. I…want to take another step in our relationship.”

“You want to elope!” Viktor laughed, pulling Yuuri into a hug. “Our wedding is only a few months away, but I agree, let’s save time!”

“You’re not listening to me,” Yuuri repeated, more firmly this time, pushing himself out of the hug. There was still something hesitant in his eyes.

Viktor quieted, waiting for Yuuri to explain. After a long silence, Yuuri went on, “I mean…I want to take this step after we get married. I just…want to talk to you about it now, that’s all."

“I’ll talk about whatever you want to,” Viktor reassured Yuuri with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

“This is just really hard to say, I guess,” Yuuri mumbled, staring at his hands. “I don’t know why…”

“Take your time, _luchik_ ,” Viktor said.

There was another long pause before Yuuri looked up and blurted out, “I want us to have kids!”

Viktor blinked, having not expected this statement at all. “What?”

“I want us to be a family, a real family!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I want us to have kids!”

Viktor smiled. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

“R-really?” Clearly, Yuuri hadn’t anticipated this reaction.

“Of course. I love children. I would love for us to have our own,” Viktor replied. He hesitated and went on, “But…finding a surrogate can be expensive…”

Yuuri shook his head and said timidly, “I-if it’s okay…I think I’d rather adopt.”

Viktor smiled again. “Of course, Yuuri. As long as we raise it together, it would be our child, no matter what.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to smile, happy tears starting to leak from his eyes. He threw his arms around Viktor and whispered, “I love you, Viktor. I’m so happy you want to start a family together.”

“I love you too,” Viktor replied, hugging Yuuri tight as his own eyes started to water. “And I already love our child, wherever they are.” 

The two remained there, loosely tangled in their embrace, for hours, discussing the wonderful new family that was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you want to see filled, or have any ideas for this series, feel free to send me an ask over at littlebutfiery.tumblr.com!


End file.
